


Dr. Lester

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Pokemon References, Sick Dan, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is sick. After going to the doctor finally, Phil takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Lester

“Enough is enough, you need to go to the doctor. I am so tired, because I can hear you coughing through the wall all night. You are not getting any better. Seriously, we only have a month before we go on tour again, what if you don’t just have a cold, and it is something worse?” Phil said standing in Dan’s doorway, looking at Dan in bed. 

“Phil, I’ll be fine. It is just a little cough, my fever is low. I’ll be fine, I almost have this bug kicked to the curb, alright. Stop worrying about it.” Dan said, just before breaking into a fit of coughing. 

“Ha see! You aren’t better. You need to go to the doctor, this isn't just a cold. I am taking your phone, no more Pokemon GO either until you get your butt to the doctor's office!.” With that he lunged forward and grabbed Dan’s phone from his hand and ran downstairs to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Heavy footsteps followed suit. 

“Phil, open t..the d...door….” Dan wheezed “I’ll b..break your le..legs!” He pounded on the door a few times. 

There were a few moments of silence before Phil tentatively opened the door, thinking the the coast was clear. Dan was outside, he had his back to the wall, looking as though he had melted. Phil flung the bathroom door open and went to Dan. Dan was glassy eyed and wheezing. “Dan, are you alright?!” Phil said worry written all over his face. 

“Give me my phone.” Dan said slowly and quietly, looking vaguely in the direction of Phil.

“No Dan, I think you need to rest, which means no more Poke hunts!” Phil said standing again looking a little more relieved, even though Dan’s color was almost as translucent as his. 

“Phil, give me my phone so I can call the doctor to make an appointment.” Dan said struggling to stand again. Phil reached his hand out to help him. Dan took it, and together they got him upright and back into bed. 

“I will call,” said Phil. “You rest. I’ll tell you when you can get into see him.” He walked into the hallway and closed the door behind him. Five minutes later he opened Dan’s door, “Ok, you have an appointment in two hours. Get up and take a hot shower, and I‘ll make you some tea.” 

Dan’s eyes drooped, he was tired, really tired.Trying to just breathe was hard to do. He stood up went to his side bureau to get a clean pair of boxers, and some clothes to change into. Shoulders slumped he made his way slowly to the bathroom. 

Phil went to the kitchen and decided to make himself a coffee, as well as a tea for Dan. He hit the button on the kettle and waited for it to bubble. While he waited he called a car service they used sometimes, ordering a car to arrive in 45 mins. After the water began to boil he poured it into two mugs. His new NASA mug, and Dan’s Vegas Mug from his birthday. He carried the beverages to Dan’s room,and sat on the bed waiting for Dan to return after his shower. Ten minutes later a freshly showered Dan returned looking a little bit more alive than he did before.  
“Well, you look a little less like death, that’s good.” Phil said handing Dan his tea. “Don’t look too good though, the doctor will think you’re faking and send you home with only a lolli.” 

“Don’t worry Phil, I am pretty sure I am obviously sick.” Dan wheezed, coughed and sat suddenly on the edge of his bed. “I’m just so tired Phil. All I want to do is sleep. And when I sleep I cough, and then I wake up. It’s a vicious cycle.” 

“So vicious that you have been out hunting Pokemon everyday. You should have been resting. You should have listened to Dr. Lester. Now look at you at death’s door.” 

“Whoa, slow down there mate. ‘Death’s door?’ A slight exaggeration don’t you think? And never refer to yourself as Dr. Lester again. It sends shivers down my spine just thinking about it.” Dan said as he shuddered excessively, to illustrate his point. “The actual doctor will probably just give me some throat lozenges and send me home. Hopefully he can give me something to sleep through the night and not cough up a lung.” Dan said before breaking into another fit of shallow coughs. 

“Ok time to go!” Phil said taking Dan by the arm, “The car will be here any minute and lord knows it will take you forever to get downstairs. “You definitely should not have been out yesterday in that drizzle. I think you are worse than you were 3 days ago. Your temperature isn't down either you liar, I can feel how hot your skin is even through your clothes.” Phil escorted Dan down the stairs and out to the curb. Two minutes passed before the car arrived. Phil put Dan in the car and turned around. 

“Wait, you’re not coming with me!?” Dan said in surprise. 

“No, sorry I have a conference call with one of the Australian venues in 10 minutes. I couldn't cancel again, It took forever to get a meeting time. You’ll do fine. Be a big boy.” Phil said, and patted Dan on the head, mocking him. 

“Oi, hair!” Dan said, straightening it. “OK fine, but if I am dying of some sort of crazy american rat flu or something, be it on your head Philip Lester.” 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. Get some good drugs and come home. If he gives you a lolli, see if you can get me one too. Red.” Phil said sticking out his tongue and closing the car door. 

The car pulled away from curb and drove away. Phil began his ascent back upstairs. He had to get some paperwork together before his meeting. 

* * * * * * * *

An hour and a half later Dan was leaving the doctor’s office with a couple prescriptions for some heavy duty antibiotics and two lollies. He called the car to bring him to the pharmacy, and then home again. On the way he texted Phil. 

Dan:  
Well it’s official, I have Pneumonia. *cough wheeze*  
Phil:  
I told you it wasn't a cold. When will you get home? I made some soup. Do you need me to run to the pharmacy, did you get some drugs?  
Dan:  
I am stopping on my way home. Soup sounds nice. And a movie? I just want to lay down and zone out. *groan*  
Phil:  
OK, I’ll get a movie ready. Howz bout Blair witch? ;P  
Dan:  
Ha Ha very funny. No something nice, Disney maybe? Lion king? I could use some signing cartoon lions today I think.  
Phil:  
Consider it done.  
Dan:  
Thx 

 

By the time Dan made it up all the stairs he was wheezing and coughing so bad he thought he would pass out. Phil heard the commotion and came running, taking the pharmacy bag in one hand and putting a supporting hand on Dan’s elbow. 

“Why the c...crap did weeee th..think this bbbloody apartment whas a gooood ideaah?” Dan said panting and wheezing at the same time. “I might die!” He broke into a fit of coughing and had to stop walking. Phil stood next to him supporting him as he doubled over coughing. 

“That’s it, to bed immediately! No movie on the couch! In bed.” Once Dan finished his coughing jag and caught his breath a little, Phil brought him into his room. “Strip! Get into your pyjamas.” 

“Are you just going to stand there? I can get dressed by myself Phil.” Dan said exasperated. 

“Yes I am going to stand here until you get into your comfiest pair of pyjamas and then into my room. I will start the movie after you get settled. Then get the soup and a hot toddie for your dinner.” 

“Um , Phil, why on earth do I have to go to your room? I can watch the movie on my laptop in my bed.” Dan said, confused. “I do it all the time, I don’t need your big ass TV.” 

“Because I said so! One thing I don’t want to leave you alone just yet. Two I have the nice new mattress that is good for eating soup, because it doesn’t bounce. Three I want to watch the Lion King too and I don’t want to watch it on your tiny laptop screen.” Phil waited with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised looking defiant. 

Dan sighed and began to remove his skinny jeans, blushing a little bit. It isn't like Phil hadn't see Dan in his boxers before, they had been roommates and best friends for ages, but this was the first time that Phil watched him get undressed. It was irritating, deming, and slightly arousing. His jeans off he walked to his pyjama drawer and pulled out some old thread bare dark grey joggers and a white long sleeve tee. He pull on the bottoms and then removed his shirt to replace it with the tee. All the while Phil watched. “Ready? Do you want anything else?” Phil crossed the room picking up Dan’s discarded clothes and folded them sloppily and put them on the bed. Dan shook his head. 

“M’fine Phil, you don’t have to treat me like I am an invalid.” Dan said coughing slightly. 

“You are kind of an invalid, so I will treat you as such. Thank you. Have you taken your medicine yet? Dan shook his head. “ Fine, let's get you into bed shall we? I will grab your meds and bring you your dinner.” With that he escorted Dan silently across the hall. He lifted the blue and green duvet so that Dan could slide in. Once Dan was settled, pillows propped up and tucked in Phil left the room. Returning 5 minutes later with a tray. There was a bowl of soup, a spoon, a large bowl of popcorn, some honey, a couple lemon wedges, two mugs of black tea, two pill bottles, a thermometer, and a bottle of whiskey. 

“What in the hell Phil? What is the whiskey for? Dan said looking surprised. 

“For the hot toddies.” Phil said, my granddad swears by them. “They grow hair on your chest, and will you know get whatever ails you out. Or whatever the saying is. Eat your soup and take your meds, I’ll start the movie and make you the best hot toddie you have ever had.” 

“Phil, I have never had a hot toddie.” 

“Well good, I have never made one before, so you will have no gauge as to whether or not it is good.” Phil smiled and walked over to the TV, and loaded the movie. “Eat your soup! It’s getting cold.” 

Dan took the soup and began to eat it. Just a clear broth type, with some chicken, carrots, celery and egg noodles. “MMmm Phil did you make this soup from scratch? It is really simple but really good.” Dan said taking another spoonful. 

“Yup, grandma’s recipe, I called her when I was waiting to hear from you. Another old family fix all.” Phil said, he began to unzip his own skinny jeans. Dan froze spoon midway to his mouth. Phil didn’t notice Dan’s shock and continued to strip down to his boxers. He folded his jeans and brought them over to his closet and tossed them in, defeating the purpose of folding all together. He then crossed the room, while removing his shirt. Phil was just in his boxers, and Dan’s eyes were glued to him. Phil finally found his pair of pyjama shorts (it was summer after all) and slid them on. He then picked a shirt out of his bureau drawer. “Dan, are you ok?” he said once he noticed Dan, eyes wide, mouth agape. His cheeks were flushed, but the rest of him looked void of any blood. “Dan, Dan, earth to Dan!” Phil said climbing on the bed and waving his hand in front of Dan’s frozen face. 

“Huh? What?” Dan said blinking. “whatsamatter?” 

“You tell me.” Phil said sitting down next to Dan. “I thought you were going to pass out or something. Are you OK? Phil looked worried. He reached over and ran the back of his hand lightly over Dan's cheek. You're really hot you know that?” 

“Ummm… what? Oh oh you mean fever wise. Yeah. They took my temp at the doctor's office. They said to check it regularly make sure I wasn't cooking my brain.” 

“Well good thing I brought this then” Phil said holding up the thermometer. Now eat your soup, I'm sure it is room temp by now. I’ll get to making our drinks. He smiled reaching over and started to pour honey in each mug. 

“Our drinks? You're not sick.”

“Doesn't matter. I figure it wouldn't hurt. ‘sides I like hot toddies, reminds me of being a kid.” Phil finished the drinks and handed one to Dan. “Try it.” 

Dan took a sip. He felt the warm liquid flow down his raw throat. He looked at Phil. “This is pretty good. Made my throat feel better already.” He took another sip and leaned farther into the pillows. 

“See I told you. My granddad really knows his stuff. He would make these for me when I was a kid. Whiskey and all. I wasn't supposed to tell mum though.” Phil smiled warmly. “Now eat your soup and take your medicine! I’m not going to say it again.” 

“Yes mom.” Dan said in an american accent, and stuck out his tongue. 

“Good.” Phil leaned back into his pillows and drank his hot toddie while munching on the popcorn. 

At the stampede scene Phil got up and took their mugs back to the kitchen to refill them. He always avoided watching that scene if he could. He returned right at as Simba was talked into running away. He remade the drinks and handed Dan his mug. 

Dan took a drink and coughed. “Jesus, Phil you think you put enough whiskey in it this time! Is there even tea in it?” Dan looked into the mug as if he could detect the lack of tea by sight. 

“Sorry, too strong?” Phil took a sip of his, “Mine’s fine, do you want to switch?”

“Nah, s’alright. I can handle it. Maybe add splash more honey though.” Dan handed him the mug. “Are you trying to get me drunk Phil, so you can take advantage of a sick and dying boy here?” He said smiling, and wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Maybe, that has been my plan all along. Years of waiting until you are sick enough to get you dunk on hot toddies while in my bed watching Disney movies. Is my devious plan working. I hope so, it took years and years of planning.” Phil smirked as he poured honey into the mug and handed it back. 

“I’ll tell you after my next one if it is.” Dan said taking the mug back and taking another sip. “Mmmm it feels so good going down. Remind me to have you make these every time I get sick. It sooths everything. Mmmmmm, so good…..” 

“OK, that’s enough of the sex noises, Pumba is too innocent for that.” Phil chuckled. They watched the movie in silence for a bit. 

“Phil”

“Hmm, what’s up?” 

“I need another one, mines empty.” Dan handed Phil his mug, smiling innocently. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes a little droopy. 

“Are you sure you want another one? You’re not supposed to get drunk on these you know, for medicinal purposes only.” Phil said using air quotes. 

“Phil, I’m not going to get drunk. Just one more. Besides I will probably fall asleep before I finish it. I am getting pretty sleepy.” 

“OK. Fine. One more, but that’s it.” Phil got up and brought the mugs into the kitchen. Returning once more a few minutes later he made them each another drink. 

“MMmmmm I swear they get better each time Phil. Soooo good.” Dan took a sip closing his eyes and licking his lips, leaning his head back against the headboard. 

Phil watched Dan’s reaction. Even sick as a dog Dan was beautiful, he thought. Those pink lips, the creamy skin, the deep brown eyes, the long lashes, the dimples…. Those dimples. And that neck he wasn't supposed to touch. So smooth and long, “Mmmmm” Phil moaned. He realized what he had just done and turned to look directly at the TV, praying Dan hadn’t heard him. 

“Good right? ‘See why I keep saying it. This almost makes being sick worth it.” Dan took another long drink from his mug. “Oh god that’s good. Phil. Mmmmm.” 

Phil didn’t dare look at Dan, for fear of doing something he may regret. The sounds coming from Dan could be the death of him, or possibly just their friendship. “Is it hot in here?I’m hot. Are you hot? We should check your temperature. When do you need to take more pills?” Phil said changing the subject. 

“Mmmmm, I don't need to take anymore pills today. Tomorrow morning. And I am a good warm.” Dan leaned over onto Phil's shoulder. “Is this okay? My head is feeling really heavy.”

“Um yeah, sure. That's fine. What are friends for if not to lean on every once and awhile?” 

“Cheesy.” Dan said sighing, and snuggled in closer. 

“That's why you love me.” Phil said. And before he knew what he was doing leaned down and kissed the top of Dan’s head. 

“Mhum. One of the many.” Dan said closing his eyes. “I like this. This is nice. Thanks Philly.” Dan looked up a little smiled, and kissed Phil's neck just below his ear. 

Phil froze, this should not be effecting him the way it is. The spot Dan kissed felt like it was on fire. He wanted more. He wanted Dan's lips on him in other places. “I...I have to pee.” He said standing up so fast Dan toppled a little. He walked swiftly out the door and practically ran to the bathroom. He found that he indeed have to pee. While washing his hands he splashed his face with cool water. He looked at himself. “What’s happening? What am I doing. Ugh. He doesn't want anything to do with you, not like that. Get yourself together.” He gave himself a little shake heading back to the room. 

“You okay?” Dan said looking concerned. “You must have really had to go. You practically ran out of here.“ 

“Yeah. I guess.” Phil shrugged, not looking at Dan. 

“I gotta go now, too.” Dan stood up and brushed past Phil as he left the room, mug in hand. 

Phil climbed back in the bed. It was still warm from Dan. Phil scooted down further into the warmth. The windows were open and the night breeze was cool. Dan arrived a few minutes later carrying his mug. “Where is that tray,” He said. “Oh there it is.” Dan walked over to the tray and began pouring honey in it. 

“I thought I told you one more!” Phil said laughing. “You’re getting drunk Dan. That is not what those are for.” He watched as Dan poured a generous amount of whiskey into the mug. “How much of that is tea? It looked like you poured at least 2 drinks worth of whiskey in there.” 

“Relax Phil, I’m fine. Do you want one? I can make one quick the water in the pot is still hot.” Dan said walking to his side of the bed and putting his mug down on the side table. 

“I think I better not, I can feel that last one.” Phil shook his head. “Just get back in bed and finish the movie. You should be sleeping not drinking.” 

 

“Just one more Phil, don’t make me drink alone.” Dan pouted. “I’m making you one, and if you don’t drink it, I will.” He picked up Phil’s mug and hurried out the door.” Phil groaned. Dan returned moments later and doctored the tea with honey, (too much) whiskey and a squeeze of lemon. “Here, drink up Philly!” He said pushing the mug into Phil’s hands. 

Phil took the mug and took a sip. “Oh my god Dan, there is so much whiskey in this!” I don’t think I can even drink it.” Phil said coughing. 

“That’s ok, you can have mine.” Dan said switching mugs with Phil. He took a drink of it, “I guess it’s a little strong, but it’ll do I think.” He smiled at Phil and leaned back into the pillows, resting his head once more on Phil’s shoulder. “I love this movie. Pumba is my favorite.’ He said smiling at the movie. “Mmmmmmm this feels so nice. We should do this more often Phil. Movie night in your room. Mmmmm. Thanks, I am already feeling better, and the drugs haven't had time to even kick in yet.” he snuggled in closer to Phil. “I feel like I’m melting. This drink is so good, oh yeah, mmmmmm.” 

Phil sat a still as possible, with Dan pressed up against him and his own less than sober state had him reeling. All he wanted to do was reach over and push Dan down into the bed and…. NOPE! No this is not good, Phil thought. Dan finished his drink again and handed his empty mug to Phil. He sighed and wrapped his one arm over Phil’s waist as he sank further into the bed. “Mm”Phil, this feels nice.” Dan said quietly his breath ghosting over Phil’s sensitive neck. Phil shivered a little. 

“Go to sleep Dan, you need to sleep.” Phil said, almost pleading. If Dan was asleep Phil could sneak out and go sleep in the lounge or the office. He just needed to get away, he needed more space between them. He was starting to feel his willpower waning. That last drink was a bad idea. 

“Can we lay down a little more, I can’t fall asleep sitting up this much.” Dan said scooting down the bed a little. 

“Umm, sure, I guess. The movie is almost done. Should I put something else in or just turn off the TV?” 

“Just turn it off. I don’t want you to get up.” Dan said wrapping his arm around Phil tighter, resting his cheek on Phil’s shoulder, his body pressed against his side. “MMm this is better, don’t you think?” He whispered. 

“I guess.” Phil cleared his throat nervously. 

“Mmm”Phil, thank you for tonight. I feel so much better.” Dan leaned up and kissed Phil’s neck again. Then he kissed his jaw, then moved up to is cheek, eventually placing a light kiss on his lips. 

Phil was afraid to move, his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. “You’re welcome. I just want you to feel better.” Phil said remaining still not daring to look at Dan. Dan was making it very hard for Phil, since all he wanted to do was roll over and pin Dan to the bed while….Ok…”Dan, just close your eyes, you really need to go to sleep.” Phil was begging this time. 

“Mmhumm. Goodnight Phil,” Dan said, and once again leaned up and kissed him on the lips. This time he didn’t move away. He kept kissing him, eventually Phil began to kiss back. Phil laced his fingers into his brown hair, eliciting a small moan from the brunette. “Phil,” Dan said pulling away reluctantly, “I feel like I'm melting." And pressed his lips to Phil's once again. He moved so that he was lying more on Phil than he was the bed, eventually moving to straddle him. Placing his hands on either side of Phil's head he sat up a little supporting himself in order to look down at Phil. Smiling, he leaned forward, and kissed him once again moving down his face to his neck, meanwhile he began to slowly move grind his hips down onto Phil. 

"Oh my god. Dan, um I think we should stop. MMMmYou need to sleep. This isn't sleeping." 

"It isn't? Could have fooled me." Dan said Nipping Phil's earlobe. "I have dreamed about this for years" Dan whispered. Those words simultaneously making Phil feel like he turned to mush, as well as making him rock hard. Dan could feel Phil's reaction underneath him, and ground down harder, creating more delicious friction. "MmmmPhil..." Dan purred in his ear. Phil's hips involuntarily moving with Dan. 

"Dan, we need to stop this" Phil said ceasing his movement, and taking Dan's hips in his hands to stop their movement. "I'm serious. You are really sick, and now drunk and you need your rest." 

"Don't you want to?" Dan said sitting up more looking Phil in the eye. "it seems like you want this?" He said smirking and ground down once again. 

"MMmmm No! No, yes, I want this, but not like this, and not while you're sick. You're drunk, and you shouldn't be." Phil said trying to sit up a little with Dan still straddling his hips. "Dan, please. If you really want this we have time, but right now we need to stop." 

"Fine. I'll stop if you kiss me kiss me one more time." Dan said leaning forward to kiss Phil. 

"OK,That's enough." Phil said pulling back a little after kissing Dan again, "We need to stop now." He leaned forward bringing their lips together once again. "Ok, no, really we need to stop..." gently he moved Dan off his lap. "Lay down, you need to sleep. You look really tired." 

 

"I am. Do you promise we can pick up where we left off? I don't want to act like this didn't happen." He asked motioning between Phil and himself. 

"I promise. I don't think I could go back anyway." Phil said leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips. 

"Mmm OK." Dan said as he lay down. "Come on lay down too, I can't be the little spoon if you aren't the big spoon." 

"OK, is this better?" Phil lay down, curled his body around Dan's and threw his arm over his waist. He Kissed Dan's shoulder, and side of his neck that he could reach. 

"Mmmhmm, feels nice. Goodnight Phil." Dan said wiggling his hips a little, and laughing. "I think I love you, you know?" He whispered. 

"That's too bad, I know I love you. Now go to sleep." Phil whispered back, smiling. 

Dan turned just enough to see Phil's face. "God, I do love you." He said and kissed Phil gently closing his eyes as he laced his fingers with Phil's. 

Phil pulled him in tighter, "Go to sleep, I want you to feel better." He whispered. 

"Me too, then we can finish what we started, since you are too much of an old curmudgeon to do it now." Dan laughed. 

"Hey! I may be old, but I am in no way a curmudgeon. I just don't want to over exert you with my prowess is the bedroom." 

"Ha, OK Phil. I can't wait for that. Goodnight, I love you, even if you are a bit curmudgeonly." Dan said, and with in two breaths he was snoring softly. 

"Love you too, ya sicky" Phil whispered, and kissed Dan's shoulder again before falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this really random story I thought of since Dan has Pneumonia. I was bored. Leave a comment or a kudos. Thanks!


End file.
